


[Podfic] Shrivel It Up

by TheOwlThing



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Food Poisoning, Gen, Glamour Springs Incident, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, SO, also im unsure whether this is technically major character death, kinda literally - Freeform, sorta? nothing in this goes against anything directly stated in canon, yeah i like that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOwlThing/pseuds/TheOwlThing
Summary: Forty people died that day, in Glamour Springs.Or, Barry Bluejeans the human fighter knows three kinds of truths.[Podfic version]Length: 19:49





	[Podfic] Shrivel It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shrivel It Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006463) by [the merienes tranch (lilhalphys)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhalphys/pseuds/the%20merienes%20tranch). 



> Thanks to the merienes tranch for letting me read this! I wanted to get into reading taz fanfics, and this was a good starting point. Also, sorry my Taako impression isn't,,,, Great. I hope you enjoy it anyway though!

**Title:[Shrivel It Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006463)**

**Author:[the merienes tranch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhalphys/pseuds/the%20merienes%20tranch)**

**Reader:** TheOwlThing

**Pairings:** Barry Bluejeans  & Taako

**Summary:**

Forty people died that day, in Glamour Springs.

Or, Barry Bluejeans the human fighter knows three kinds of truths.

**Length:** 19:49

**Download or listen:[mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dcnn2ufnq3bj6yl/Shrivel%20It%20Up.mp3?dl=0)**


End file.
